This invention relates to rescue and invalid support belts and more particularly to belts for securing and lifting persons in peril or invalids from beds or wheelchairs.
It is often necessary to rescue and remove from harm's way individuals imperilled by accidents, fire or natural disasters. Such persons are often incapacitated, exhausted or otherwise incapable of assisting in their rescue. Therefore, rescue personnel require a means for rapidly securing a victim and for facilitating his movement to a safer location. Prior art rescue belts could not be easily and quickly attached and did not include attachment devices which could withstand significant pulling forces. Moreover, prior art rescue belts were not sufficiently versatile so that they could also readily be used for lifting and stabilizing invalids or incapacitated hospital patients.